I just want to find
by Onarax
Summary: What happens when you mix a sappy song, Namine, and Roxas? Find out! AU/Songfic Oneshot. :P


Disclaimer – I Own NOTHING, All Material Belongs To Their Rightful Owners.

THIS IS A SONGFIC, Do Not Read If You Don't Like SongFics.

Oh And R/R, Toodles!

Roxas ran. It didn't matter where he ran now, he just wanted to run as far as he could. He knew if he ran far enough, nobody would care for him. _It's not as if anyone does anyway…they all live in their own worlds now, forgetting about me, _that thought went through his head every time he thought of her. _Why couldn't she just leave me alone?_

**Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere**

Namine woke up, cold. _I'm alone, _was the first thing that came into her mind. She shivered as she pulled the blankets up; there were never enough blankets to keep her warm at night. The musty smell of dampness washed over her, _I really must get that leak fixed sometime soon._

She looked over at the clock; it read 7:55AM. _Great, just what I wanted to know, I've only got five minutes before I have to go to work in this cold, damp weather. Oh god, why not put me outta my misery right now?_

**Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there**

He kept running, even when it started raining, water splashing off his face. _So this is what its like to be heartbroken? _His hair matted over his face now, his breathing came in fast rapid strokes, he no longer cared how long he had been running for, he just knew he'd been running for a long time. _I wonder… _he thought to himself, _if anyone misses me?_

Roxas turned into another street, then suddenly hit something and felt his world go dark.

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone**

Namine got up, _arrogant bastard, just running into me like that! _She looked over at who had hit her so hard.  
"Excuse Me! But-" Namine looked over at him, _oh my god, is he alright!?_

"Uhm, mister? Are you ok?" Namine looked at him, _he looks about seventeen, only two years my younger. _She walked over to where he lay down face down on the concrete. Then she saw it, blood.

**I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me**

Namine sat in the waiting room shivering, _its warm and I'm shivering, all because of a stupid little boy… _she sighed in defeat. It was useless to think the way she was currently thinking, _I have to stay strong, or…  
_"Namine." Namine's head came up quickly, the doctor walked over to her.  
"Y…Yes?" Namine's voice quavered, _why can't I stop shaking?_

"We found I.D on the boy, his name is Roxas Leonheart," the doctor placed his hand on Namine's shoulder. "We have stitched up the cuts on his face and hands, he is however still unconscious, we won't know for how long until the x-rays come in."

Tears came unbidden into Namine's eyes, _why am I crying over someone I just met, he doesn't even know my name! but, what if he never wakes up?_

"Excuse me, but is there a chance he may never wake up?" the words came between sobs, Namine was scared now, for the boys safety.  
"Yes, but he has a greater chance of recovering out of his current state," as the doctor said that, he turned around and walked into the emergency room, leaving a pale Namine to figure out what she would do.

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone**

**I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh**

Roxas felt he was falling, a wingless angel without another to guide it. _What am I doing here? Last thing I remember is knocking into some girl who I don't even know her name! _He looked around.  
Darkness, icky darkness. _Where exactly is here? _Was all he could think of. _Is this some sort of sick joke someone made up?_ Placing his hands to cup over his mouth he started shouting. "Hello!?" "Anyone there!?" "Can anyone hear me!?" he sighed inwardly, _useless to try and call out to something that isn't there._

Roxas lay down, tears now streaming down his face. _Why am I alone? Where am I? What is this place? Argh, I just want some answers! _Roxas balled his hands into his face, wiping away the tears that just kept on streaming down his face. Then he felt it, a hand.

**And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so**

Namine's hand latched onto Roxas's own, _this just isn't right. I'm holding hands with someone who I don't know, who could possibly never wake up again. _She just sighed, knowing that she shouldn't leave his side.  
She kneeled over his head and whispered in his ear, "Roxas? Roxas, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." Then she felt it, he had squeezed her hand. _Oh my god, he can hear me!_

His eyes stayed dormant, refusing to move, but Namine felt it, that small sliver of hope, _Yes, there is hope._ "Roxas, wake up please, please wake up so I can know your ok, please…" she pleaded with him, even if she felt it was useless. Her hand stayed clasped around his.  
"Excuse me, Miss Lockhart, visiting hours are over. Your going to have to leave now," the doctors voice rang through her head. _Leave?_

"Can't I just stay a little longer? So I can see if anything happens?" she pleaded with the doctor, but he only shook his head.  
"Rules are rules, and we must abide by them Miss Lockhart." The doctor placed his hand on her back, slowly bringing her up.  
"But… Can't you just have mercy for once?" Namine was almost in tears now, letting them run freely down her face, she didn't want to leave the boys side, not when she knew this was her own fault.  
The doctor replied by pulling her away, until Namine realized.  
"His hand! He won't let go of my arm!" Namine nearly fainted as she realized his hand was held firmly in place, holding onto her arm.  
"Impossible! This patient is shown to be unconscious he shouldn't be replying to any sort of signals at all!" the doctor gasped at what was happening, then moved over to pull Roxas's hand off of Namine's arm.

Roxas's hand was held firmly in place, Namine didn't know how, or what by, but he was holding on as if his life was on the line. _Please, let go Roxas, please let the doctors take care of you. _She wanted him to let go, but then, she didn't want to let go either.  
"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to stop playing tricks and let go of his hand!"

"But it's not me! It's Roxas, he's doing this!"  
"But tests show this patient is unconscious!"  
"Then take your tests and shove them where the sun doesn't shine! I'm leaving"

Then his voice came from the bed, "Namine, hah, such a pretty name." Roxas was awake, and smiling.

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone**

Roxas just lay there, smiling. "So… Doc, can I have some water?" another smile flashed over his face and Namine couldn't help but let a tear fall down her face. "Why the long face bub?"

"Just, I'm the reason your in this condition," Namine sobbed openly now. "I walked around the corner, and you ran into me, and kind've fell face first onto the concrete."

Roxas looked at her, "hey don't sweat about it, I've been in worse conditions. Actually truth be told, I prefer being in this condition then the one I was in previously. You see, I was trying to runaway from everything, but now I see, that the only thing I've been running away from is myself."

Namine gasped, she was amazed at how a boy, who seemed so right, preferred being in hospital then be running around with his friends. Then she said it, "Why?"

"Well, why not?" a smile was now pasted on his face, "you have to understand that I was running away from the things that hurt the most, just like everyone wishes they could, I realize that I was running away from myself. And that it just wasn't right, now that I think about it. I should have stayed where I was then this wouldn't have happened, but then, I wouldn't have met you. Right?"

Namine hugged him, "you bully! You had me worried sick about you, for what. Nothing!?" she beat her fists into his chest, crying openly. Roxas just wrapped his arms around her.  
"Everything is gonna be alright."  
The doctor then looked up, still astounded at his recovery. "If you would like, we could discharge you right now, just don't do anything like that again, or the damage could be worst." Roxas just nodded.

Outside the hospital Namine led Roxas to a taxi, she had stopped sobbing now.  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye then, Roxas." Namine felt frozen as she said it, _how could I be so cold when this boys just got out of hospital.  
_"I think not Namine," then he did the last thing she expected, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, then he kissed her.  
Their lips locked together and she just knew, _yes, it's alright now, everything is alright._

**You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?**


End file.
